The Bear and Jester
by ImagineMeRealSo
Summary: She's got only one goal in this: get Kou-baka back home. Getting safely through the exam, and obtaining a license is just a bonus. Of course, its all fun and risking-your-life-more-than-a-couple-o-times until...until a totally weird, creepy hot-ass clown comes into the picture. Things can get quite complicated.


**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only things that I own are the plot and OC's.**

Pale golden eyes widen. He could feel warm metallic blood spill within his mouth.

The sound was legit enough, reaching up to the far end of the audience stage, right where he stood. The sound of cracking bones seemed to resound in his ears, vibrating. The whole world seemed to blur except for the tiled ring at the bottom. His vision closed in on her bent form. She was face down and all he could see was the back of her head. He could just imagine her now though, tired dark eyes widening more than just a fraction, lips parted to let out a scream that would never make it to surface.

The bent body fell forwards. _Thud_.

He's bitten his tongue hard.

* * *

-xXx-

The room was colored a pale peach hue. A bed faced the door leading outside her rented room, an old framed mirror hanging on the wall next to its grey bed sheet. Her bare feet were planted on white cold tiles, and her left hand on the wood of a dark grey wardrobe. She opened the door.

It was a large box—this wardrobe. But it contained nothing except for the bear that looked back at her—well the bear costume that hanged from one of the hangers lined on one of its five hooks.

The girl inspected the bear costume from within the skewed wardrobe.

She stood for a moment, taking a deep breath and exhaling. _I can do this._

Taking the jumpsuit costume from its place, she placed her legs in first—her left, then her right, then her arms—

-Left.

-Right.

She blinked twice, trying to keep her sweat from passing through her eyelashes—this was the second time she would be wearing this—she went in front of the mirror, the head of the bear held by both her hands.

Examining her reflection, with the body of a bear and face of a human, the figure staring back looked awkward. The face plastered to the head looked tired; the dark bugs under her eyes seemed stretched, while the body of the bear was a palate color of brown and an even lighter color of brown for the oblong in the middle of the jumpsuit that run from her chest to her stomach.

The colors were mismatched. She stroked the head absent-mindedly.

It was the second time she no longer has to be herself. To the world outside she would be nothing more than another mascot—staring back at them through beady eyes. Her brother—who was just in the room next to hers—wouldn't know who was tailing him—that's if he ever manage to sniff out that someone was indeed following him.

She felt her stomach knot into twists. I _can do this_. _I can do this. I have to..._

That's right, she won't let anything happen to him.

A hidden large pouch was found in the middle of the lighter colored part of the jumpsuit. It was closed by a zipper—this, _this_ is where she'd be placing the pills—her only chance for achieving her goal.

It was her trump card if she ever wished that she could come back in one piece after this whole agenda—arrrghh. Why did she had to be related to that-that stubborn prick? Did he really think he can do this all by himself?

 _Damn him!_

What if. What if. What if her brother don't come back? What if _both_ of them don't come back?

Their parents would be-

She smiled uncomfortably at the thought of not coming back.

She placed a bear hand over the area of the pouch.

"Nice and comfy." She could see the image talk back.

She sighs, then grins at the person staring back at her from the mirror, sharing a secret joke with the image that she herself doesn't have the slightest of idea of what was the topic of. That's right. She believed in herself. She believed in this bottle of pills—with it, she's stronger, far stronger than any normal human being. Of course there'd be repercussions, serious irreversible damages but—but she'll worry about that later.

Then she puts it on—the head was placed awkwardly at first, almost as if it was trying to dangle from the body instead of trying to fit on top of it. She allowed her hands to position the head so that she could see from its large beady eyes.

She finally took the small pocket of pills lying in the side table of the bed. It contained twelve pills in all.

She opened the zipper to the pouch of her bear jumpsuit, placed them there and took one final glance at the mirror. She grinned to herself—though the features on the figure reflected by the mirror didn't so much as change. Feeling all giddy and pumped up for the upcoming adventure she was going to embark on, she can't help but want to shout.

"All right, let's do this!"

She comically saluted a thumbs-up for the figure in the mirror. Her grin widens.

"For Mama … For Papa. Let's bring back that idiot!"

She turned around, ready to march towards the door exiting the room. But as if a side of her was still looking for what little assurance it can get, she let herself spin around to face the mirror.

The bear mascot reflected in it pumped a fist into the air.

"For our hunter license!"


End file.
